Universidad del Este (UNE) is a non-profit 100% Hispanic Serving Institution that is part of the Ana G. Mendez University System in Puerto Rico. UNE mainly serves first generation, low income, academically disadvantaged students from the Northeastern region of the Island. UNE is requesting $2,658,655 to develop and implement the UndeR Graduate Research Education and Training program (URGREAT) for a period of four years. The goal of UNE's RISE project is to develop research capabilities on the UNE Campus, by focusing on the development of a strong human, physical, and academic infrastructure for conducting undergraduate research related to biomedical and behavioral sciences. The specific aims are: (1) To extend the scope of the URGREAT development program to create a community of learners with a positive emotional climate, and the academic, emotional, social, and financial support needed to improve student opportunities to succeed in college and pursue a biomedical career, (2) To heighten faculty theoretical concepts, technical and research skills to increase faculty abilities to incorporate research into the curriculum and increase their preparedness for seeking external grants toward supporting research and inquiry teaching, (3) Improve UNE's physical, human and academic infrastructure, and outreach activities to support undergraduate research, provide resources for faculty, inform students and their families about biomedical careers, and further develop contacts with the community, local and international institutions. UNE's RISE program will include 3 main components. First, a Student Development Component will include comprehensive activities that improve the qualifications of UNE's diverse science student population. Second, a Faculty Development Component leading the change from a teaching institution to an undergraduate research institution by providing faculty reassigned time to develop research lines and to incorporate research and inquiry experiences at courses. Third, an Institutional, Local and Global/Community Component will provide the necessary laboratory and administrative space for faculty and student support services, as well the services provided to student's families, the community, and the scientific community.